Qtest
' Qtest' is a Quake technology test released on February 24, 1996. Though supporting Deathmatch maps only, the various game modes work regardless of the lack of features. Despite its buggy and crash-prone code, Qtest became extremely popular and was played until the shareware release of Quake came out. The maps are early versions of the first three Deathmatch levels, each designed to showcase a Level Theme. Also see Qtest Custom Files for a list of various files that were released by the community in the small time period between Qtest and Quake. As joked by id Software, they could have let the rest of the community finish up Quake at the rate they were coming out. Maps * DM1 * DM2 * DM3 General Differences * Ranger sounds different, and has sounds for breathing and coughing, as well as rubbing against an object. * Sounds are higher quality than the ones from the final version. * HUD has different textures and font. Another font was used in an alternative HUD found in the pak files. * HUD has no spot for Keys or Runes. * Frags are displayed at the bottom of the HUD instead of on the Scoreboard. * The Console used the Quake box art instead of being colored brown. Also the Console used font identical in appearance to Doom. Underneath the Console text was a stone texture instead of brown text. * Sprites are used in place of particle effects and models, such as torches, gargoyle statues, an exploding orb, and an indicator that someone has used a Teleporter. * Ambient sound effects do not exist. * No Powerups. * The chest gib was the player's Armor instead of a bare chest. * The eyes of the face gib were bright blue. * The Teleporters used the skybox texture. * Slime, Lava, and Water textures were completely different. * The player can't drown underwater. Weapon Differences * Each weapon looks completely different in model from the final version. * Nails and Shells are limited to 99. * There is no Axe. * The Nailgun fires a stream of Nails with perfect accuracy. * Nails are called Flechettes in-game. * The Super Nailgun fires two Nails at once, but the Nails disperse at range. It is called the Chainailgun in the readme file. * The Grenade Launcher fires Grenades in random directions. * The Rocket Launcher fires at a faster rate. * The Rocket fired by the Rocket Launcher has no texture. * The Thunderbolt is only found in the readme and the files. * The Chainlightning Gun is an exclusive weapon, but likewise never appears in-game. Enemy Differences * Enemies use Ranger's sounds. * The Grunt doesn't have a pain animation and only has a wireframe texture. * The Ogre fires Nails instead of grenades. * The Knight has a different running animation, with its sword in the air. * The Fiend is unknown to work or not in the game. * The Shambler has a weaker range. * The Rotfish has animations, but they distort its body. * The Spawn cannot do any damage to the player. It also crawls at a slow speed instead of jumping rapidly towards the player. * The Scrag shoots powerful balls that explode when they hit something and cause splash damage. The balls are also sprites only. The Scrag can be killed if they are in front of their own projectile and the player touches it. * The Zombie only has a wireframe texture and only one frame of animation. * The Vomitus is an exclusive monster never added to the final game. * The Dragon is an exclusive monster never added to the final game. It however, is only found in the files and cannot be created in-game. * The Serpent is an exclusive monster never added to the final game. * The Vore is known as the Shalrath, looks completely different, and is unknown to work in the game. Map Changes DM2 * No alcove with the Quad Damage. However, Rockets and a Rocket Launcher were placed near the alcove. * The door to the "hidden" Red Armor room is opened by walking on a piece of floor near the entrance. DM3 * The Yellow Armor room has no Teleporter. * The hall connecting the Super Nailgun room and the Red Armor room has no Teleporter. * The Nailgun and Rocket Launcher locations have been switched. Gallery s_bubble_0.png s_bubble_1.png s_bubble_2.png s_bubble_3.png s_puff 0.png s_puff 1.png s_puff 2.png s_puff 3.png s_puff 4.png s_puff 5.png s_puff 6.png s_puff 7.png shots_0.png shots_1.png shots_2.png shots_3.png shots_4.png shots_5.png shots_6.png shots_7.png shots_8.png shots_9.png shots_10.png shots_11.png shots_12.png shots_13.png shots_14.png s_stat1 0.png s_stat1 1.png s_stat1 2.png s_stat1 3.png s_stat2.png s_telep_0.png s_telep_1.png s_telep_2.png s_telep_3.png s_telep_4.png s_telep_5.png s_telep_6.png s_telep_7.png s_telep_8.png s_telep_9.png s_torch2_0.png s_torch2_1.png s_torch2_2.png s_torch2_3.png s_torch3_0.png s_torch3_1.png s_torch3_2.png s_torch3_3.png s_torch4_0.png s_torch4_1.png s_torch4_2.png s_torch4_3.png s_torch5_0.png s_torch5_1.png s_torch5_2.png s_torch5_3.png s_torch6_0.png s_torch6_1.png s_torch6_2.png s_torch6_3.png s_torch7_0.png s_torch7_1.png s_torch7_2.png s_torch7_3.png s_torch8_0.png s_torch8_1.png s_torch8_2.png s_torch8_3.png s light2.png yellow orb.png s_light 1.png s_light 2.png s_light 3.png Links * Qtest Download __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Qtest